Start Of A New Soul
by MusicMystery15
Summary: What Happen's when a new Meister and weapon appear in DeathCity and start to Change Soul and Maka. What will Happen?    SoulXoc
1. Chapter 1

Start Of A New Soul (Soul 'eater' Evan's story)

This Alicia, this is my first fanfiction so anyway. I don't own Soul Eater only my Oc's

Aimee's POV

So where do I start Oh yeah I'm Aimee Yang, I'm 16 years old and I'm a Meister. Your possiblely wondering who my weapon is well...it's my best friend Sinister. He's the quiet type but always speaks his mind a times. He turns into a Katana sword yet but our wavelength is good to surpass us until we can get stronger. Tomorrow me and Sinister are inrolling in DWMA also known as Death Weapon Meister Academy. We arrived in Death City yet not only 3 days ago. It took us sometime to ge used to the city and the people. Yet we can always return to our house and escape the madness outside.

It seems like everywhere you turn you see witch's, me and Sinister are up to 89 soul's so far. In our last Academy we've been keeping track and made sure not to screw up by getting the wrong soul's. I turn to face Sinister as I rest my head on his shoulder as I felt him pull me into a hug. He gives off the big brother vibe and nothing more. "I know, it's hard by moving away from home but think about the positives Aimee, we'll be able to train hard and might even get to learn new tricks plus have more people hating on our awesomeness" that made me laugh "Thanks Sin your the best friend any girl could ask for" I hugged him and went to the kitchen and pulled out an apple. I looked out the window to see a girl and a guy walking across the street. I thought 'Hmm the white haired kid seems interesting to me, yet the girl looks like a problem and the Jealous type of girl. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun" I said to myself.

*~Next Morning*~

I woke up to find the sun shining in my face but that's how I wake up every morning. I checked my clock to see it was 6:00am, I sighed "Back to the usual wake up call" I jumped and ran to Sinister's room "Hey Sleepy head get up and get ready we have school" I left his door open as I shut mine so I can get dressed. I put on my white lace bra with the matching underwear as I slip over my red and black top with red lace going down the middle with a ribbon that shows my belly ring and then my choker that has the cross on it. I pull up my matching skirt and I slip on my good shoes and grab my red and black cat ear hoodie. I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast you know the usual eggs, bacon, toast something simple.

After I was done with my hair I seen Sinister leaning in my door way.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes I am" I grabbed the keys to the appartment and headed off to DWMA.

Once we arrived at the school but we got stopped in our tracks by a blue haired guy named 'Black Star'. I justed yawned as I heard him saying:

"You must of heard of me. I'm gonna be a star and everyone will still talk about me."

I gave a look to Sinister as He took my hand as he guided both of us around him.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking" He yelled.

Sinister turned around as I pulled my hand away "Well your wasting your time by telling us" He turned around as He dragged me along inside. "Sinister can you please stop I can't keep up with you" I called out as I seen him stop while looking down at the floor. I walked in front of him "Relax Okay it was just one stupid punk nose kid. Lets just get into the classroom and let our day move on" He smiled a bit as he nodded, Sinister looses his anger when stuck up people like Black Star won't shut up; I always calm him down before he looses control.

Before we knew it the bell rang as we arrived at the classroom. I heard the professor telling the class that they have 2 new students. I opened the door as I walked in first and then Sinister followed close behind, I knew he was in protection mode. "Class this is Aimee Yang and Sinister Lee. Miss. Aimee I would like you to sit next to Soul over there in the empty seat would you please? and Mr. Sinister sit behind Miss. Aimee" He said as we both nodded "It's nice to see you again Professor Stein" I said as I took my seat. I seen Soul raise his hand as I walked over.

I turn to see the same guy I seen last night out my kitchen window sitting right next to me. This should be fun "Hey I'm Soul" He held his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand "Nice to meet you I'm Aimee". I got to know Soul a little better during class, I turn to check on Sinister as I seen him talking to some girl, he seem's happy. This was rare usual I was the only person to make him happy. "Hey can I ask you a question" I heard Soul ask me "Yeah go ahead" I said "What's going on between you and Sinister?" He asked me.

He sounded curious like he might have competion or something "He's of course my weapon but the best part is he's my best friend yet acts like a big brother but there isn't anything more between us. Why?" I seen him turn a little red "Oh just asking you guys seemed close when you both walked in". I went to reply but Class was over "Sinister I'm going to change I'll be right back" He nodded as he waited for me outside of the bathroom. I pulled out my black belly shirt my strapless bra with my purple torn skinnys with my black heels. I walked out the stall as I pinned up my bangs and got my suspenders on then got my make up fixed and walked out "Ready" I smiled as He nodded.

We got outside as I seen Soul with his group of friends "Hey Aimee, Sinister!" He yelled "Over here". we walked over and smiled "Hey Soul" I seen his eyes scan my new outfit "Umm eyes up here" I said "Yeah, you sure do clean up after a long school day" I giggled " Of course I do" Out of know where I hear "Perfect Symmetry!" I felt him looking around me circling me like I'm his prey. "Everything is perfect and equal to one another" He stoped in front of me and seen his hands move up to my chest. I glared as I sidekicked him sending him flying a few yards.

"No one is allow to me touch me nor because of 'Symmetry' " Me and Sinister said our good byes to the group as we turn until Black Star said "I want to challange you and Sinister. No way a little girl could have that much of a kick" I growled as I turn to face him "I accept, But I'm no little girl...I'm all woman" I turn to Sinister as he came by my side. I smiled my usual battle smirk as I seen that Sin knew that to play my song.

I soon heard Fighter by Christina Aguilera playing. Sinister hugged me from behind as I closed my eyes to hold his hand. I opened them to throw him over my should to see him turn into his form as my Katana. I place him in my belt as I ran head on battle with Black Star.

Black Star's Pov

Damn this chick has some issues, I seen her ran after me head on.

_'Wrong move little girl.'_ I thought to myself quickly before I attacked her.  
>I ran head on for her but I felt my teeth going out my mouth once her fist made contact with my face. I looked at Tsubaki, she nodded as she turned into her form, I seen Aimee had her weapon in hand as She gave me a look.<p>

"Givng up already Black Star?" She grinned.

"Not in your life Aimee" I went over her as she dodged with a simple sidestep.

I was surpised as she was no where to be found. Out of thin air I felt someone kick me in one of my pressure points I began to fall as I felt Tsubaki change back as she caught me in her arms.

Aimee's Pov

I nodded at Sinister as He changed back, I walked over to Black Star and Tsubaki and kneeled "Nice battle Black Star, but next time watch your surroundings and your oppioent's weakness's" I smiled as I went back to Soul's side as He smiled "Umm Aimee, would you like to go out for dinner later" Soul asked me as He seemed a little embrassed. I giggle as I smiled "Of course I'd love to Soul" I kissed his cheek as I said by the the rest of the gang and walked off with Sinister. I wonder what will happen later tonight? Well see later now won't we Aimee.

**So tell me what you guys think? **

**Please don't be afraid to give me any Advice. **

**~Alicia 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope everyone enjoys this second chapter. I'm so sorry for the long update, School has got me by the leash so I have no freetime. **

**I don't own Soul Eater, I wish but I don't I only own my OC'S Now Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aimee's POV<p>

Okay So everything just became fuzzy in my brain like I couldn't think of what to say. Sinister was laughing the entire time and kept on saying "I haven't seen you like this in a while" I punched him lightly knowing me and my strength. "There's something special about Soul that I don't want to mess it up" I said as I opened our apartment door to see an envelope with my name on it

"Looks like my mom's hand writing" I said as I picked it up and walked into my room to get ready for my dinner date with Soul. It says:

Dear Aimee,

So you could of guess this is your mother. Don't be to upset that it's me. I'm coming to visit you in 2 days so be prepared, Plus I'm bringing your aunt with me. You know how she gets when I leave her alone. Anyway behave and don't get into trouble and remember I'll be seeing you in 2 days.

Love always,

Mom.

Gee this should be nice. I put the letter in my desk draw and took some clothes out. I went through a few shirts and pants, until I decided to wear my off the shoulder light blue shirt and my black shorts. I smiled then I pulled up my black knee high socks as I put on my black boots. I opened my bed room door as I seen Sinister talking to himself.

"Sin, are you okay?" I asked him as He threw a couch pillow at me. "Hey!"

"Shh" He covered the mouth piece on the phone "I'm talking to Tsubaki, finish getting ready before Soul comes to the door" He took his hand off the mouth piece and continued to talk.

"I swear he has too many problems' I thought to myself. I brushed out my hair and placed my headband in the middle as I finally put my heart locket around my neck. "and done" I smiled, I stepped out of my room to see Soul in the living room. 'Oh great, I'm sitting here talking to myself while he's talking to Sinister' I sighed.

I pulled myself together as I clear my throat, "Hii Soul" I smiled as I seen his mouth drop.

Soul's POV

Once she entered the room I felt my brain go numb on me. I felt so stupid for not being able to say anything. 'Not Cool Soul' I snapped out of my thoughts as I seen her with a worry look in her eyes "Hey Aimee Don't worry, Ready to go?" I asked her, 'Very smooth Soul'. I can't stand myself sometimes.

~* At The Diner*~

Everything's going good, I would never thought a girl like Aimee would go out with a guy like me.

"Your really quiet Soul, Penny for your thoughts?" She asked me.

"Sure, I don't care" I menially slapped myself 'Jerk' I heard her giggling. What's wrong with her?

"I'm not like Maka you know...You can't just continue arguing with yourself while your in front of me" She said. I was surprised at her words.

"I know, it's just that I never know what to say around you. With the others around yes but with just us two I feel stupid" I can't believe I just said that to her.

"Let's just get out of here and take a walk around Death City hm?" She asked me.

We both paid the bill, you know the usual problem when one person wants to pay but then so does your buddy you have with you...yeah so to avoid all that drama we both chipped in so that's end that.

We were walking around talking, she's really sweet and down to earth. Never thought I'll be saying those words huh? Well you'll get used to it. Anyway I started to move a little closer to Aimee whenever we get into a deep conversation. Well Until Blair showed up, she was a freaking tease that cat. I hate how she teases me, hopefully Aimee will do something.

Aimee's POV

Okay so the dinner date went really good, we shared a few laughs, talked a little. But once we left the diner he really opened up to me. Told me his likes, dislikes. what annoys him, well until some witch just came out of no where and took Soul into her own hands.

"Aww My little Soul did you miss me" I just glared at her as I had my arms crossed . "Oh who are you?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm Aimee and not to sound rude nor possisive but you just kind of ruined our date" I said as I took Soul from her and helped him with his nosebleed. 'That damn minx, Imma send her to heck and back' I growled in my mind, I liked Soul a lot but I wasn't gonna let her steal him from me.

"Oh really? well you won't mind if I take him off your hands" She reached to take him as I slapped her hand away "I advise you to leave before your little cat self becomes ugly once again"

With that Soul walked me the other way to where he lived I guess. He opened the door and it was quiet inside, "Well this is were me and Maka live" He let me walk inside. "Its cute, quiet, peaceful, relaxing" I said as I turned around to see Soul's face only 5 cm away from mine.

"Yeah, But I do get lonely at times even if it's me and Maka here" Once he said that I felt the gap between us close. I was surprise to see and feel Soul actually kiss me. It was full of passion, love, and a little lust. I felt him pull away once I kissed back. I seen Soul push his hair back "I'll see you tomorrow Soul, I want to thank you for the date tonight" I hugged him as I closed the door and went to my apartment.

~*Next Day*~

Soul's POV

Okay after last night, I didn't know what came over me. I just kissed her, the timing seemed right to me. But I guess I was wrong. Hopefully this won't change anything between us. I got dressed as I seen Maka reading like always.

"Hey Maka, why can't you be useful for once and get your nose out of the book and start doing something huh" I said as I felt her hit me in the head with the book. I rubbed my head "Oww Next time that's happening to you" I went into the kitchen to eat cereal.

A few hours passed as we met everyone else at Lord Death's in DWMA. Seem's like we were missing 2 other people. I could only guess only two people, Aimee and Sinister. I don't know why but I felt excited to see her again but she might hate me.

Aimee's POV

I got a message from Liz and Patty telling me that Lord Death need me and Sinister for something. I quickly put on some sweatpants and a tank top with my converses as I seen Sinister ready to go.

~*At DWMA*~

We walked through the doors as I seen Lord Death along with, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. Of course Maka and Soul. My eyes landed on Soul's as I gave him a smile to reassure that I wasn't mad.

"Ahh Aimee and Sinister, thank you for joining us, now I can beginning with this little meeting" He said as I lean onto Sinister as he talk. 'Damn he talks a lot...focus Aimee' I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard him say we're all training but against me.

"Whoa, Lord Death why me? Kid is much stronger than I am" I said until he started up again.

"Symmetry isn't perfect today...why does this cruel world hate me so" I heard Kid yell as he fell to his knees. I sighed as I ignored his rant about 'Symmetry'.

"Kid take it easy" I heard Liz say as they lifted him up. I sighed as I nodded at Lord Death "Okay, But I want battle in return...A battle of my choice" Once I said that everyone gave me a look. But I wasn't aiming for Black Star he wasn't up to my standard's. Kid is the next level but Soul and Maka are right in the middle of Kid and Black Star.

?

"I want to battle Kid" I said as I turn to Sinister as he nodded as well. "Not now but if I speak for me and my Meister next week will do fine" Sinister spoke as We all seen Lord Death nod in to our response.

"Of course, no problem. Now go and enjoy the rest fo your day. Next week is training" He said as we all left. Kid looked at me as He grinned "Well Next week should be fun.".

"It will be interesting" I said as I walked off to chill with the gang. I just remembered my mom and aunt are coming. Great more fun for me tomorrow why me?

Hey so what do you think?

Well Chapter 3 is gonna have a lot of surprises in store.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^ ^<p>

~Alicia 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Alicia, well here's Chapter 3 **

**Soul:She doesn't own Soul Eater**

**Aimee: Only her OC'S ^ ^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sinister's POV<p>

Okay so everyone is a Maka and Soul's place. It's nice to relax without any worry. But for me I'm glad to just spend time with Tsubaki, Soul and Aimee seem to hit it off perfectly fine. Well I guess, Aimee seems out of it a little bit if you ask me. After her date with Soul everything just changed a bit. It might be that her mom and aunt are coming tomorrow.

"Sinister, how did you and Aimee become Meister and Weapon?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Well It all started in our freshman year in our old academy" I said as I remembered the flash back.

_**FlashBack~~~~**_

I was walking in the halls in Hell Breaks Meister Academy. As soon as I seen a girl with a pissed off face coming around the corner. I looked up at her as I felt her bump shoulders with me.

"Hey watch where your going" I said as I sighed and continued to walk away. Well that is until I felt the wall behind me.

"Who do you think your talking to like that" She screamed at me. The look in her eyes made her seem lost and upset.

"Listen, You can back off of me okay" Once I said that She let go of the collar of my shirt and looked down. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm Sinister Lee" I held my hand out for her.

She looked up at me as I seen her eyes some what sparkle "I'm Aimee Yang, I was sent to look for you" She said that which made me confused.

"What do you mean by looking for me?" I asked as she giggled. "Your my weapon" I heard her say to me.

We spend hours talking to one another, she was right. I am her weapon, and she's my meister. I felt a special bond with Aimee like no other. She told that the headmaster sent her to look for me because everyone else in the academy was paired up and I was the only person left.

"Your not as bad as everyone says you are" she told me. she was the only one who told me that.

_**~* end of Flashback*~**_

I seen Aimee smiling as I returned the smile back to her.

**Aimee's POV**

I love it when he told our story to others. It makes me feel lucky enough to have him as my partener. Everyone's eyes were on me and Siniser looking amazed by our story, our story was truelly different then others.

"He's right, yeah know your all lucky to have eachother. everyone balances eachother out and it's awesome" I stated. After that moment every went back to their normal selves. Soul cleared his throat as he turned to me.

"Aimee can I talk to you in private?" He asked me, I gave him a simple nod as he lead me to his room. _'Oh god what now! relax Aimee everything is gonna be fine'_ I cleared my head as I sat down in the chair as he looked at me.

"Aimee, after yesterday I hope nothing has changed between us" Once he said that to me I was surprised at him.

"Of course not Soul why would you think that?" I asked him as he sat next to me

"Because I kissed you and everything became very awkward between us" I was surprised then.

"Don't let madness go into your mind. I wasn't upset that you kissed me...I was kind of glad that you did" I finally said.

**Soul's POV**

She said she was glad that I kissed her, never thought I'll hear someone say that to me. Now to me it seems like the right moment, I pulled her into me as I Kissed her. This felt so right I don't want no one to ruin this for us.

**Maka's POV**

"Okay what's taking them so long Geez" I got from the couch as I seen Sinister giving me a weird look.

"I wouldn't go in there" He told me as I opened Soul's door to see him kissing Aimee. I heard Soul and Aimee scream "WHAT THE HELL!" they pulled part from one another as I rubbed the back of my head as I was embrassed. by busting into their privatey.

"I told you" Sinister said as he chuckled.

I hit him in the head with my book as I turned away from him.

**~* At Aimee's Apartment*~**

**Aimee's POV **

Great, me and Sinister had to leave early because My mom and aunt was coming to visit me. I open our apartment door find them both in our apartment and just chilling like they own the place.

"Mom, aunt Melissa" I said as they turned to see me and Sinister walking through the door.

"Aww it's good to see you too Aimee" My mother got off the couch to hug me. I returned her hug to see my aunt smiling at me.

"You look like your mom, and I bet you have your skills like your fool of a father" She told me. I have to agree on that though. I never met my dad. Even though my mom tells me about him whenever there's a new story about him.

I told my mom and aunt that we should meet with Lord Death so they can get some imformation so me and Sinister tagged along. I knew he didn't want to leave me alone because then I'll become extra quiet.

**~* At DWMA*~**

Everything seemed to go fine, Lord Death had a few laughs with my mom and aunt. Until one of Lord Death's death scythe enter the room. I turn to see my mom's face grown annoyed. what's bugging her?

**(Aimee's mom) Crystal's POV**

Everything was going well until **HE** showed up, after all these years he appears right in front of Aimee. That's to expect from Lord Death's death scythe.

"Nice to see you after all these years...Spirt" I looked up at him as he looked dumb founded. I grinned.

"Crystal, I never thought I'll see you after all these years" He inched closer to me.

'Well believe it, I heard you got a divorce from Kami" I crossed my arms as I seen Aimee looking confused.

"Well yeah, I'm glad she didn't take Maka from me" He said as I laughed 'What's so funny?" he asked.

"You still noticed we are still married and you have another daughter" Once I announced that both Aimee and Spirit had a confused expression.

"Oh yeah where is my 'daughter' then" He asked me

I pushed Aimee lightly as I seen him look at her "Right in front of you. Aimee meet your no good father Spirit" I said as I smirked. Me and Spirit were engaged around the time we attended DWMA. Got married a year later, until I found out he was married to another woman and had a daughter with her. I never let Aimee see anything of him. No pictures nothing only stories.

Now she and Maka are 16 they both have the right to know their half sisters. "Mom, he is really my dad?" She asked me.

"Yes He is, you got his eyes and my hair color" I seen her look at Spirit and said her good byes and walked out with Sinister.

"So after all theses years you and Melissa knew this" Spirit asked.

"No I knew about it too" Lord Death stated "But it wasn't in my part to tell" He said and told everyone that the meeting was over. Me and Melissa are just patroling the school and watching out for the kids and Danger along with it.

**Aimee's POV**

I can't believe that I met my father after 16 years, but my mom has been there for me no matter what. And he just left my mom after I was born for another woman and had Maka. As I walk out the school with Sinister I seen the gang outside. Oh no how will I tell Maka? How will she take it? I never been scared like this before.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.<strong>

**R&R**

**~Alicia 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Im going to try and update more and give you guys more stories. So enjoy P.S I don't own Soul Eater only my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Aimee's POV<strong>

Once I seen them all waiting for us I knew I had to suck it up and put it behind me as I had to think of someway to tell Maka that we are sisters. _' I wonder how she would take it?'_ I thought. I walked over with Sinister as I had to tell her.

"Hey guys" I finally spoke as I felt Soul look at me with a bit of worry.

Maka looked over at me as I felt myself get a little tense, "What happened back there?" She asked me I let out a sigh and seen Sinister nodded in telling me to tell them all, mostly Maka.

"Well, My mom and aunt are here for a few days, but I learned something knew" I paused as they all looked interested. "Maka and I are half sisters" Once I said that Maka smiled in excitement yet Soul groaned mumbling.

"Great another Maka, times 2 " I slapped the back of his head as I looked at him, "Damn right about that, and I'm not ashamed of it either" I smiled as I believe I finally got over with Spirit being my father, yet i have a feeling my mom will keep him in check.

Later once everyone was finished with asking questions and getting over that me and Maka are siblings. I decided that we should have some sister bonding time, I dragged her to my place as I kicked Sinister over to hang with Soul, Kid and Black Star.

**Sinister's POV**

I don't mind being with Soul and Kid it's just Black Star is a bit annoying and I really wanna slam his face into the wall. But I have to agree with Aimee, I need guy time. We were at Maka and Soul's place as we were just chilling in the living room talking.

"So Soul, what's going on between you and Aimee huh?" Black Star asked being nosey like always.

You can see Kid's mind was interested as well, I know already. Having Aimee as my Meister pays off when I don't have to torture her to tell me, "Nothing, we are just friends" He said with his arms crossed acting all cool.

"You lying you know " I said as I felt a glare coming my way.

Kid and Black Star looked at us and said, "WHAT?"

"I thought we were best pals dude" Black Star said trying to get under Soul's hardcore act.

"We are and nothing is going on between us" He said annoyed.

We all laughed except of Soul, but after 10 minutes he got over it, their attention was on me now, "What about you and Tsubaki?" Soul asked me.

" Well, Me and Tsubaki are going out on a date in a week if you must know" I said not ashamed of saying it.

Kid nodded, "I give you guts Sinister, Black Star is protective of Tsubaki and won't let nothing happen to her" He told me this I smirked.

"As Aimee with me" I said.

**Aimee's POV**

After a few hours past me and Maka have gotten to know that we have a lot in common. We both have a large book collection. Plus we can't stand our father yet have a lot of love for him. I yawned as did she, "You can stay over you know" I told her as she shook her head.

"I can't Soul would go crazy over me not being home, I bet Black Star want's to kill Sinister for asking Tsubaki out next week" We both laughed.

"Yeah, but I always can keep Soul in check when your not around, but Black Star I can not" I said as her face turned serious on me.

"You know Soul is not like the others Aimee, he has Black Blood in him and he can go crazy at any given moment" She told me as I wanted to hear this from his mouth.

I nodded as I hugged her goodbye and watched her leave the building. I returned inside and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I laid on my bed with a book in my hands, until I heard rocks being thrown at my window. I groaned as I was gonna punch someone for bugging me at this time at night.

I pulled up my blinds and seen Soul smirking. I pushed open my windows as I looked down at him with a smile, "And what do I owe this lovely visit?" I asked him.

Soul pulled out a few roses as he climbed up the wall and landed on a near by tree branch, "I wanted to see you after all, but me doing the Romeo and Juliet thing was so uncool" He told me.

I laughed a bit, "You try at romance but fail at quoting some great love scene. Only you can do something like that Soul" I took the flowers from him and moved from the window.

I heard him fully enter my room and sit on my bed, I walked back into my room and placed the roses on my desk. He looked at me with worry, "I can guess Maka told you huh?" He asked me.

I simply nodded as I looked at him, "Yes she did but that doesn't change a thing to me" I told him as I sat on my bed and yawned. All I remember is me falling asleep slowly and hearing Soul's voice before I faded out, " Your the only one who understands me"

**The next morning **

I groaned as I woke up the next morning feeling like I had a load of bricks on me and i won't go away. I pushed my hair out of my face to see Sinister in the kitchen cooking, "Morning sleepy head, get dressed Lord Death has a mission for us" He told me as I nodded.

I grabbed my white leggings with my blue shorts and my black lace tube top and my converses. I put my hair into a messy bun and was out my bedroom ready to go. I grabbed an apple and left with Sinister at my side. Later once we got to the school I seen Kid, Soul and Black Star all there as I felt eyes all on me. I noticed Professor Stein in the room always along with my father.

"Sorry for running late, I woke up a few minutes ago" I said as Lord Death nodded. I yawned a bit as I heard Kid ranting on.

"Your Unsymmetrical. Let me fix it" He ran over to me as I glared at him, "Fix yourself kid, your not Symmetrical yourself" I told him as he fell on the floor.

"Your right...I'm not worthy of being alive I should just lay here and rot" He kept going on until his weapons, Liz and Patty were trying to knock him out of it.

"Anyway, we need to stop Medusa. So I need all of you to pull yourselves together and stop her before the whole world is at danger" We all nodded as I sighed a bit.

I met Medusa once it wasn't pretty, she threaten to finish off my family and to use me for her Black Blood to make me go insane like her very own child. That thought sent cold chills down my spine, I pulled my Hood over my head as I sighed out loud and had to reassure.

"I'm ready" Once I spoke we headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I updated this story lol , it's been a while but here it is. sorry it took me so long, School distracted me a lot and whenever I got free time I have to do stuff for my family. But I need other story Ideas message me some ^ ^<strong>

**Tell what you think? Do you like it? Do you love it? Or do you hate it? **

**Give me ideas for the next chapter and the next chapter will be decitcated to you. **

**R&R**

**~Alicia 3 **


End file.
